Love Me Not
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: High School Fic. Deidara, Sasori's childhood friend, unexpectedly confessed her love to the redhead, making the 15 year old Sasori confused. Will love bloom between them? SasoxFemDei, PeinxKonan, and other possible pairings. Bad summary! :D
1. The 5th love letter

_**Rina's note: **_--waves and grins-- Hello there, people! It's me again! This is my first AU Fic (and the second non-humor), even though it is my 11th Fic I made for Akatsuki.. Hope you like it! In this story, Deidara is a girl coz I'm trying to make a straight pairing, but I don't think that there was any girl in Naruto that fits with Sasori other than Dei-chan! Hahaha.. Oh, and one more thing! The 6th chapter of my already-known Fic titled **I HATE ORO!** is up! Don't forget to read and breathe when you laugh! :D

**xxx**

Sasori rubbed his thumb over the nib of his mechanical pencil as he thought, absentmindedly slashing the graphite against his skin. There had to be a good explanation for this sudden development. Something he was missing, something.. and then a random idea entered his mind and he quickly jotted it down:

1. It was a joke: Well, It would be somewhat funny..

2. It was a dare: Umm.. who knows? As far as I know, that Ino girl loved to throw random dares to every girl in their school. Last time, she dared Sakura to make Gaara fall in love with her. Phew..

3. Deidara has gone mad: This would explain EVERYTHING! But this means, her feelings are sincere, and makes rejection even harder!

Sasori stared blankly at the paper. His childhood friend, Dei-chan, had a crush on him. And that just didn't— simply did not, under any circumstances— make sense! Ukh..

It wasn't that he didn't believe a girl could have a crush on him. After all, he'd received four love letters previous to this, forcing him to turn each girl down as gently as possible.

He hesitantly rejected it the first time, sadly enough, the girl had been so crushed to him that she cried hysterically and she still avoided him to this very day. The second girl had taken it better, and so had the third and the fourth, despite some dejection, but by that point Sasori had been a little upset at how popular he was.

Why were so many girls attracted to him, the last guy they should ever want in a relationship? Sure, he dedicated himself to being polite, helpful, and dependable.. But, he was boring! He realized it.. He made a point of avoiding unnecessary excitement at school, especially sports, because his body wasn't that strong, even too weak for a boy in his age. So why did so many girls seem to be interested in him anyway?

He'd learned long ago that the best way to learn about another culture was to study its literature, the reason he was an avid reader. And so, with this wisdom, he had entered the _shoujo_ section of the _manga_ store, anxious to learn what views teenage girls held concerning romance.

What he learned had horrified him. He realized that he perfectly fit one of the character types: that of a shy, polite, helpful, dependable, and handsome! Well, uh.. he personally didn't think he was ugly anyway..

But as he was reading the second volume, he noticed that the two girls which stood nearby, giggling at him and his stack of _shoujo manga_. The redhead couldn't help but blushed deeply and walked away as fast as he could.

And now, a fifth letter.. He'd seen the yellow stationery in his locker and sighed as he flicked the note open and caught the words **caring**, **love**, **heart**, and his eyes flicked down to the signature to find out which girl he might rejected today.

His eyes had widened at the scrawled "Deidara". He looked up and around, as he was expecting an attack, and sure enough, there she was! Waving hello and then hesitating when she caught sight of the note. On the spot, he improvised a pantomime of "Oh darn, I forgot something" with the best apologetic smile he could muster, he closed his locker and fled for his dear life.

xxx

Sasori barely focuses on the history lesson. Notes on the rapid modernization of the Meiji era are interspersed with jottings of polite refusals, ways to soften the rejection, even a half-baked scheme to set Deidara up with another boy in their school. _Naruto? No, he belongs to Hinata.. Sasuke? No, he belongs to Sakura.. Neji? Tenten.. Sai? Ino.. Shikamaru? Temari-senpai.. Kiba? Shino? Lee? No, no, no.. Maybe Gaara? Nooo.._

Finally the redhead dropped down his pen, sighing heavily. Soon, the break time bell woke him up from his little daydream. It was a long class period, he stood up, walking lazily toward the cafeteria. And now he even felt he walked longer to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sasori unexpectedly met Deidara outside of the meal line, he smiles at her easily (or at least his lips turn up swiftly) and prays she will laugh at him for taking the note seriously.

"Let's get out of here.." she tells him instead as she waved her hand toward their gang, Naruto gave a cheeky grin while Sakura and the girls waved back.

They left the cafeteria, lunches in hand, and wandered through the hallways. They chatted and smiled and laughed like usual until finally she led him into an empty stairway.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Saso-kun.. I just want to know if you feel the same.."

Which is why Sasori **just** wishes Orochimaru would break into his school to try killing him again (don't ask..) because at least it would provide a moment of distraction. But instead, he swallows down the last of his milk and sighed.

"Umm.. I really do like you, Dei-chan.." and those words just slip out accidentally from his mouth, making his pale cheeks flushed pink. "But I'm just not.. suited.. for that kind of relationship.."

"...am I ugly?" the blonde asked innocently as she tilted her head sideways.

"N-no! Not at all! You're.. pretty.." At this rate, Sasori's face blushed even redder.

She blinks a few times before tilting her head at him questioningly. "Then what's wrong?"

He wonders why she hasn't realized what is wrong yet, and then asks himself once more why someone like Deidara would want someone like him. She is cute and charming enough to pursue any boy she wants.. But why set her sights so low?

"Well, uh.. you know.. we're best friends sin—"

"So it's about that.. I get it now.."

Sasori nods. "I am sorry, Dei-chan.. But I just don't think it would work out.. Can we.. Can we still be friends?"

That turns Dei's smile back to full wattage as she clasps his hands in hers, their arms linking them like a bridge.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't give that up for anything. But, I have a little favor to ask.." she says, pulling in close to him.

"Of course" he says, mirroring her smile with his relief.

"I call dibs, all right? So when you are ready to have a girlfriend, I'm first in line!" her cheeks are a little pink, and the blush only spreads as she pulls away from him, nearly skipping up each stair step in her giddiness.

"See ya later, Sasori!" she calls, disappearing around the turn of the staircase.

Sasori waves hesitantly, a little puzzled and sure they've just had a major **miscommunication** somewhere, somehow.. The bell rings and he weaves through a growing crowd of students to his next class.

xxx

A good portion of language studies was spent replaying the conversation and transcribing it from memory. And Sasori nearly smacks his head in the middle of class when he finds that there was indeed a misunderstanding. Though he meant that he is not suited for dating by his very nature, though he took care to not term it a momentary state, it seems Deidara still interpreted him as meaning that it is **temporary**. And by calling **dibs**, Deidara claimed Sasori's first date! Or, at least.. that is the only way he knows to understand her statement. Which could be problematic, as he never intends to date anyone and risk pulling them into a relationship.

Rather than smacking his head, Sasori settles for making a note on his paper: 'call Deidara after school. BE CLEAR!'

TUCK!! Suddenly a piece of chalk landed on his head, making the redhead a bit startled.

"Sasori-san, please translate the first paragraph on page 17" the English teacher stated.

"Hai, Anko-sensei.."

Crap!

**xxx**

_**Rina's note:**_ What do you think? Did you find it interesting? Hmm.. This Fic is a LOT harder to make than humor story, so I'm expecting your review! Coz the more the reviews, the faster I'll update! But if I get no review, I'll delete this story instead. Oh, about the dare which Ino threw to Sakura, it happened in my friend's FanFic titled **Dare To Love You** by **.hoshi.na-chan. **Her English is awesome too! Since our native language isn't English, ya know? :D Sooo.. just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next chapter! (if there was.. ;p)


	2. The distance of a telephone line

_**Rina's note: **_Hello again! Thanks for your reviews everyone! Hope I could get more from this chapter.. And sorry for the long update.. So, this chapter would be a bit longer than the first one.. Oh yeah, the 7th chapter of my other Akatsuki Fic titled **I HATE ORO! **is up too.. Hope you enjoy it, and have fun reading!

**xxx**

When Sasori reaches his home, he feels truly confident about his course of action. A simple phone call will resolve everything neatly. Usually he detests using phones, as the other speaker isn't visible, making the interpretation of nuances of their speech more difficult. But he feels it will be safer for both him and Deidara to explain that he could never start a romantic relationship over the distance of a telephone line, any emotional blows that might be dealt will be cushioned by their isolation.

However, he is hoping to prevent any hurt feelings, so he scripts the ideal conversation during his train ride home and then re-read each line carefully, looking hard for potential misunderstandings and complications.

Now, confident he has planned for every possible outcome of the conversation, he pulls open the door of his house and steps inside, only to have his blood freeze at Pein's cheerful voice saying, "Hey, Dei-chan!"

_She's here?_ Sasori runs through his options:

1. Take the opportunity to tell Deidara face-to-face.

2. Avoid the subject and play dumb like nothing had happened.

3. Duck and run to Gaara's house next door for protection. (But at this option, he soon realizes that Gaara is still at school, practicing basket ball with Naruto and the others. That's why he walked home alone. And being locked with Kankurou-senpai wasn't a good option either since Temari-senpai is still at school with the lazy ass Shikamaru.)

But soon he realizes it's a false alarm when Pein continues, "Yeah, get Konan on the phone, will you?"

Sasori takes a few more steps into the hallway and spots his adoptive brother in the living room, comfortably sprawled out on the leather couch. Pein waves a jaunty greeting before being distracted by a voice from the phone, currently in his hand.

"Hello!" he replies into the mouthpiece. He grins happily, his voice turned a bit deeper as he asks, "What's happening, beautiful?"

The chocolate-eyed teenager rolls his eyes at Pein's somewhat foolish-looking behavior. Though Sasori knows very well his brother loves Konan, the most beautiful pet doctor he ever saw.. Or at least, that's what his spiky-haired brother always said.

He shakes his head, and quickly heads to his bedroom. Homework becomes a distraction as he waits for Pein nii-san to finish with the phone. Mathematics certainly poses enough challenge to occupy the student. After reviewing the current lesson and completing three problems, he glances at his alarm clock. Ten minutes have passed. Perhaps the lover's chitchat is done, and certainly, when Sasori pokes his head out of his room, he does not hear anything.

But when he looks in the living room, Pein is still on the phone, now resting on his shoulder. Sasori failed to pick up on the older man's voice because it has dropped significantly, and with the chuckle in his voice, it almost sounds as though he is sharing secrets with his long-time girlfriend.

Sasori pushes away from his desk, his homework still woefully incomplete, and stalks into the living room. The phone discussion has changed to Pein's job in the **Akatsuki Corporation**, and it is clear that Pein is not altogether pleased with this as he tells Konan about his problem with his over-bossy boss, Uchiha Madara. Sasori can hear Konan's voice rising in a pitch on the other end, likely scolding her boyfriend for his short temper. The man sighs before glancing up at his adoptive younger brother and mouthing 'what?'

"I need to use the phone.." Sasori whispered with a very low tone. He can go to his own room for privacy, but he knows he has to call Deidara, now, while the planned conversation is still in his head and he held onto his resolution to do what was right for her.

Pein raised an eyebrow, but the redhead teenager remains in place, waiting, until his brother says into the phone, "Listen, I gotta go now. Little Sasori wants the phone." He smiles unexpectedly.

"Love you too, babe. I'll pick you up after your shift and we'll go out somewhere, okay? See you then." He punches a button, ending the call, and then looks up at Sasori.

"So what's this about? As far as I know, you hate talking on the phone.."

Sometimes, Sasori thinks, Pein knows him too well.

"I'm just calling a schoolmate.."

"So it can't wait till tomorrow, eh?" Pein said teasingly. He holds the device close, absentmindedly tapping it against his chest.

"Or.." and now a smirk curves his lips as he speaks, "..it's too embarrassing to talk about face-to-face?"

Sasori has planned for every eventuality of his conversation with Deidara, but he did not plan on being annoyed by his older brother's teasing.

"Please give me the phone.." he says, and knows that was the wrong response when Pein's eyebrows fly up.

"Sooo.. it's option number two, then. Hmm.. is it a girl?"

"No!" Sasori says immediately, but his cheeks feel burn and Pain laughs. Damn it, why is his baiting always so effective?

"Well.." Pein says, rolling off the couch.

"You're calling a girl because it's less embarrassing than asking her in person.. Making a date with someone special? Hmm?" he guesses, holding the phone out.

Sasori reaches out for the phone, answering with a pout, "Calling it off.."

And the phone is yanked out of his reach again. He lift his face up to meets Pein's disbelieving gaze.

"Wait a second.." Pein says. "You not only got a date, but now you're trying to cancel it? Woah!"

"It was a misunderstanding! She asked and I turned her down, but she—"

"So you weren't clear?"

"I.. I suppose I could have been clearer.." Sasori admits.

"Is she ugly?"

"What— no!"

"And she's not some kind of Jinchuuriki?" (again.. don't ask..) Pein presses, frowning at the teenager.

Sasori hesitates to answer, unsure where this is leading. "No, she isn't. She's quite nice.."

"So why not just go on the date? I mean, you got this girl's hopes worked up and all, and now you're going to break her heart?"

Ah.. That's where he's going.. It's a tantalizing question: why not? Except Sasori already knows the answer.

"It's not like that!" he says, and then isn't sure what to say, because Pein will probably overreact if he realizes Konan's little sister (and also Sasori's longtime childhood friend) is the one whose heart he is going to crush. But it will be a softer blow now than if it came later on, he thought..

Pein waits, patiently, for an explanation.. When none is coming from his little brother's lips, he groans.

"Look.. whatever you're thinking.. I can guarantee you're making it too complicated. A nice girl works up the nerve to ask you out. That takes guts, you know? Can't you just give her a chance? It's just one date! NOT marriage! And besides, you could probably use a date, have some fun!"

It is only one date, but one date can be enough to change a relationship. Just one date, yeah.. and then afterwards he could explain that he still didn't feel any romantic relationship was right for him, and Deidara would be satisfied. The explanation might not even be necessary. One date might be all it takes for her to lose interest in him, as a boyfriend, yeah..

Yet even though it would make a happy solution to this entire situation, Sasori finds himself depressed by that possibility.

Pein sighs and finally hands over the phone. "Okay, okay.. Go on and make the poor girl cry.. It's none of my business.."

And then, Pein walked away with a pout as he curled his arm behind his head, pretending as if he doesn't care at all.

Sasori scowls at his brother's annoying behavior, but says nothing, instead walking back to his room with the phone firmly in his grip.

As soon as the door closes, he dials Konan's phone number, his thumb stabbing each button in its haste, but he hesitates to press **OK** and actually initiate the call.

Pein does have a valid point: it's only one date! It is not a commitment to anything further. And he did commit to the date by promising Deidara a favor, if he broke his word, it might hurt not only Dei's feelings, but their friendship too.

_You're being foolish again__.._ he scolds himself, and forces himself to think only of her, what consequences this may have for her, and presses** OK**.

The phone rings twice before someone picks it up.

"Pein-kun!" Deidara's voice says with mock exasperation, "Konan is busy getting ready for her shift now. You're just going to have to hold on and wait a few hours, perv!"

The boy finds himself glancing heavenward, wondering just how his brother earned that nickname. Perv?

"This is Sasori.."

There is a squeak and a loud clatter as Deidara drops the phone, her sister's voice is strong and clear as she asks what the girl is doing.

"Nothing, nee-chan!" Sasori hears her call back, and then she blurts into the mouthpiece, "Sorry Saso-kun.. I thought you were Pein!"

"..." Sasori giggled a bit as his lips formed a simple smile.

"Sorry.." she murmurs, and though he can't see her face, he knows at the very least she is blushing with embarrassment.

"Um.. anyways.. what's up?"

There is complete silence when Sasori fails to answer. There was a script, and it is still there in his head, somewhere buried beneath Pein's teasing and Deidara's blush.

"Mmm.. not much.." he answers and rakes his messy scarlet hair through his fingers, as though that would sort out the bedlam of his thoughts.

"I was just reviewing what we talked about during lunch, and I wanted to tell you.."

And though he didn't forgotten the script, which he can say: "I think there was a misunderstanding.."

But that's not what he wants to say.

"Sasori?" He hears her climbing up the stairs, possibly to her own room.

_It's just one date!_

"I want to try.." he murmurs.

"Maybe I just need to take a chance. So if you have no other obligations.. if you still want to.." and part of him wants her to say **no**, now, and end this foolishness.

"Would you like to go out with me this Sunday?"

She doesn't say **no**. She doesn't say **yes**, either. Instead, she asks, "Are you sure? I mean, earlier.. I don't want you to feel like you have to, just because I.."

He grimaces as he sits down, his fist bunching up the denim of his jeans. "No, it's nothing like that.." he reassures her.

"It's just been on my mind.. and after thinking things over.. maybe I've been too hasty in eliminating possibilities.."

She lets out a little breath of relief. "Yeah, you're right.. it never hurts to try something new. Sunday is perfect for me. See you then?"

"Yes.." Sasori answered, "See you then.."

"Bye, Saso-kun!" she chirps before hanging up, the dial tone that follows by his own thought of_ is this right? is this right?_ running through his head.

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Woohoo.. Almost 5 hours spent in the making of this story! Yeah! Sucks.. Now I got sore eyes.. Hmm.. Anyway, just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
